minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting by Herobrine
Once... There was a young man... Steve who lived in Minecraftia with his friend Cody. This is his story. NOTE: Steve has disappeared and right now, his whereabouts remain unknown. Cody has not been found either. Chapter 1 Cody knocked on Steve's door. 'Hey Buddy,' Steve said. 'Come on in.' 'Thanks for letting me see your new house,' Cody said. 'Pfft, it's no problem,' Steve replied. 'It's a good place.' Suddenly, another knock on the door occurred. 'Who's that?' asked Cody.' 'Paranormal Investigator,' Steve said back. 'This is quite an antique,' said the investigator, looking around the house. 'I presume you want us to put cameras.' 'Yes, please,' Steve said. 'The owner never did say about the "haunting" here. I wonder why.' 'Haunting?' Cody asked with curiosity. 'Yes. Something about a Herobrine? I can't remember the whole story,' the investigator answered back. 'Our team will put the cameras around. Where are the spare bedrooms?' 'Just opposite mine,' Steve said back. Chapter 2 It was 12:41 at night. Cody was going to stay for the whole investigation. The cameras were set up. 1:22. Nothing. Outside was an entrance to a cave. Two large eyes. They looked up. And then disappeared. Chapter 3 The next morning, Cody and Steve saw the recording in the bedroom. 'Wait, rewind that,' Steve said. 'It's just a guy...' Cody replied. 'Us HUMANS don't have flashing eyes,' Steve answered. 'True,' Cody said. 'Why is he staring at the camera?' Cody asked. 'I don't know,' Steve replied. 'I'll go talk to the owner.' Steve took a 15 minute walk over a large bridge to the owner and man who sold him the house. 'Hiya mate,' the owner said. 'What can I do for you?' 'There's been some sort of... Thing.. Going around my home,' Steve said. 'It was out my window staring up.' The owner then ran. 'WAIT!' Steve shouted. 'Come back!!!' A large fog had formed. As Steve walked across the hill, he felt a presence behind him. As he approached the middle of the fog, Steve shrieked. He ran as fast as he could back home to see most places deserted. 'What in the hell happened here?' He asked. 'Everyone is gone,' Cody replied. Chapter 4 'Let's go to the library,' Steve said. 'Good idea,' Cody replied. 'Mr Coalman might be there.' The two and the investigator went down to the local library to see Mr Coalman, the librarian. 'Mr Coalman?' Steve shouted. 'Crap!! Its on fire!' Cody shrieked. 'Where in the hell is Mr Coalman?!!' The two looked into the basement of the library, only to find another path. They walked through to find a Netherrack with fire on the top and gold blocks around it, torches placed on top of the 3X3 plan. moss stone was placed underneath. to the right was a cave. 'What in the-' Steve said. 'This way,' Cody said. 'Let me get my camera.' The camera was recording. 'Where is this?' Cody asked. 'Not sure,' Steve replied. 'Maybe a passage.' They continued searching, and at one point, ran into Herobrine, the creature that was on the CCTV footage that night. 'AGGGHHH!!!' They both shrieked at the top of their voices. The two ran out of the library, Herobrine gone. 'Where's the investigator?!' Cody shouted. 'He never came in with us.' 'He can't have ditched us,' Steve replied. 'Wait! Mr Coalman!!' An old man clutching books turned around. 'Boys!' He said. 'Its too dangerous in there. Come to mine. Come now.' Mr Coalman sat down. 'What were you looking for?' he asked. 'Herobrine,' Steve said back. 'And you. We wanted to see if there was anyone else in the town.' 'Not... Herobrine!' Mr Coalman said, shocked. 'Do you have a book?' Steve asked. 'Of course,' Coalman replied. He pulled out a book from the pile named: "Monsters and Myths of Minecraftia." 'Made when Minecraftia was one kingdom: Mineador,' said Coalman. 'Now Minecraftia is separated into many kingdoms. I think its page 34.' Steve flipped through the pages until he found the page dubbed, "Herobrine". There was a realistic sketch and a big description. 'Mr Coalman, can we take this?' Steve asked. 'Sure,' Coalman replied. 'Be careful boys.' The two ran back to Steve's house. Mr Coalman looked out of his window and sighed at them. 'I weep for humanity,' he said in despair. As he turned around, Herobrine loomed over him. With a gasp, Coalman was gone. Steve was fast asleep when a large crackling noise outside woke him. The neighbors houses burned by an unknown presence. As he looked outside, distracted by the flames, Herobrine appeared behind him. With ripped clothes, Herobrine looked at Steve until he turned around. When Steve finally turned, Herobrine destroyed the camera and burnt Steve's bedroom, before moving downstairs, to where Cody was sleeping for a change. Cody woke up to get a drink, when he saw Herobrine with a flint and steel burning the land around him. Cody screamed. For many hours, he was reading about Herobrine: Herobrine was once a human, and lived with his brother. One night, when they were mining, Herobrine fell and saw creepers behind him. He desperately tried to get his hand to his brother's, but was trapped. Finally, as his brother helped him up, they ran up to the surface. Herobrine pushed his brother and took out his brother's iron sword, and tried to stab his brother. Herobrine's brother pushed him off, but accidentally stabbed Herobrine with the sword as Herobrine's brother disarmed it from him. Herobrine was dead, and his grave was put outside the house they lived in. About 10 years later, lightning struck the grave and a entity/ghost/undead Herobrine searched for his brother, destined for revenge. Back to the scene, and Herobrine said, 'Only GOD can help you now.' Cody screamed. It was over. Epilogue Steve and Cody went missing and nobody knows as of yet if they are still alive. The investigator had disappeared. The footage of the cameras were found, and a private investigator took them in. Knew story coming soon: Rise of Herobrine: The search for Steve and Cody. Thank you for reading this story. Category:Herobrine Category:Stories